PercyJackson
by ghikartblue33
Summary: Percy Jackson bertukar tubuh dengan Harry Potter?


NF : untuk semua yang udah, atupun lagi baca cerita ini, maaf banget kalo masih banyak kata yang salah, soalnya dalam urusan karang-mengarang saya baru belajar. Jadi harap dimaklumi, OK! Dan kalau ceritanya rada gaje, maaf ya! :D you can also comment my story. And Have a nice day! :D

Percy terbangun saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk sangat keras. Entah siapa yang membangunkannya sepagi ini, sekarang baru pukul 3 pagi.

_Tok tok tok.._

"Iya, aku datang." ujarnya sambil menyeret kakinya serta pikirannya yang ternyata masih berada di dunia mimpi itu. "Siapa?" Percy bertanya lagi.

"Harry! ayo cepat! hari ini adalah pertandingan Quickmeal pertamamu! ternyata pertandinganya dimulai pukul 6 pagi! jadwalnya dimajukan, karena lapangannya akan dipakai untuk pertandingan antar sekolah juga. Kali ini Gryffindor akan melawan slytherin, dan siapapun yang menang, akan mewakilkan Hogwarts untuk diikut sertakan dalam pertandingan antar sekolah yang akan diadakan seusai pertandingan ini. makanya kau harus segera bersiap-siap!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Percy hanya bengong menatapnya.

"Harry? Siapa yang kau sebut dengan Harry? Namaku Percy. Bukan Harry. Dan, siapa kau?" tanya Percy kebingungan. Sekarang bukan hanya ia yang terlihat kebingungan, tapi, orang yang berada dihadapannya pun mulai terlihat bingung, tapi orang itu segera mengganti mimik muka bingungnya menjadi curiga, dan ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Harry! Ayolah, ini tidak lucu! sebaiknya kau bergegas ganti bajumu dan berlatihlah Quickmeal bersama yang lainnya. jangan membuatku bertambah pusing." katanya lagi diiringi oleh tawa garing yang dipaksakan olehnya.

"Aku bukan Harry! Lihat! aku ini Percy! bukan Harry! Ayo kita ke kaca!" ujar Harry dengan gusar sambil menarik orang itu kedalam dan mencari-cari kaca. orang yang ia bawa masuk hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah laku Harry yang aneh hari ini, ataukah...

"Nih liat! Aku ini Percy bukan Har... AAAAAAA!" teriak Percy, umm, maksudnya Harry dari dalam kamar asramanya yang sekarang jadi gaduh akibat ulahnya itu. Teman-teman Gryffindornya ikut terbangun dan mereka pun langsung mendatangi kamar Percy. Percy bukannya makin tenang, malah semakin kaget melihat wajah-wajah yang tidak dikenalnya semakin banyak berdatangan.

"Harry! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Berhentilah bertingkah aneh!" ujar orang yang dari tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Percy. "Ini aku, Syaoran! apa kau tidak mengenalku?" katanya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Percy.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana aku bisa berganti tubuh dengan orang lain? Dan mengapa aku bisa tidak sadar bahwa aku telah bertukar badan dengan pria ini?" kata Percy yang berada dalam tubuh Harry dengan nada frustasi.

"Jika kau bukan Harry, lalu, kau siapa?" tanya anak yang mengaku bernama Syaoran itu.

"Namaku Percy, Percy Jackson dari Olympus. Dan, namamu Syaoran, ya?" tanya Percy kepadanya

"Ya, kamarku bersebelahan dengan kamarmu. Aku adalah sahabat Harry." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau harus menjadi sahabatku, karena sekarang aku adalah Harry, dan malah mungkin aku akan selama-lamanya menjadi Harry yang tadi kau sebut-sebut itu." ujar harry alias Percy.

"Ya, mungkin begitulah. Aku juga tidak tahu." katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu dulu, katamu hari ini adalah pertandingan Quiqche pertamaku. Apa itu Quiqche, dan ini ada dimana?" tanya Percy

"Bukan Quiqche, tapi Quickmeal! Kita sekarang ada di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Disini ada 4 asrama, yaitu Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin. sekarang kau berada di asrama Gryffindor. Oya, Quickmeal adalah salah satu perlombaan yang paling disukai oleh para murid di Hogwarts, permainan ini menggunakan sapu terbang dan dipermainan ini, kau harus menangkap makanan. yang menang, adalah orang yang paling banyak menangkap dan makan makanan yang telah diberi sihir, agar makanan itu susah ditangkap." jelas Syaoran panjang lebar.

"Jadi... tugasku adalah?" tanya Percy

"kau mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjadi eater! hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menjadi seorang eater, karena eater adalah posisi terpenting dalam permainan ini." Syaoran menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eater? Eater ya.. umm APA? EATERR? Eater? maksudmu, aku bertugas memakan makanan yang dikumpulkan oleh teman-temanku?" Percy manaikkan nada suaranya karena terkejut.

"Yup!" Syaoran mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tapi.. dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu"


End file.
